


Pretty Little Object

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Trauma AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Manipulation, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Actor is quite fond of Eric. He likes to dress him up is such pretty clothes.Let’s look into the past, shall we?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Eric Derekson
Series: Trauma AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Pretty Little Object

Eric sat on the Actor’s bed, humming to himself happily as he waited for him to get out of the shower. The Actor had promised to make him look pretty. Eric didn’t know what the meant, but surely it couldn’t mean anything bad. There had been such a lovely smile on the Actor’s face as he said, and Eric could still remember how cold and gentle his hand had been on his cheek.

There was a soft, muffled growl from beside the bed, and Eric stopped humming. He crawled over to check, now lying on his stomach. The Actor’s second favorite pet – Eric was his _favorite_ , and that thought made pride swell in his chest – was kneeling by the bed, wrapped in chains and rope and a leather muzzle covering the lower half of his face. Damien, the Actor called him. Damien glanced at him, but quickly looked away again, shifting in his bonds and bowing his head.

Eric made a pitying noise, but not in any malicious sense – he genuinely felt bad for Damien, all wrapped up like that, hardly able to move, never able to stand. That muzzle never seemed to come off, either. How did he eat, or drink? Did the Actor take care of him while Eric was sleeping? He didn’t know, and he couldn’t help the genuine spike of concern.

Damien growled again, a soft sound that…sounded more like a _whimper_ than a growl. He shifted again, and Eric could see the lashes on his back, from the Actor’s whip. The chains and ropes were placed _just_ so to hide them from view, but with how tight they were, it probably hurt terribly, and Eric reached out a hand to pet Damien, tangling his fingers in his hair. Damien flinched at first, but – _hesitantly –_ leaned into Eric’s touch, closing his eyes. Eric smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Master’ll untie you soon. I’m sorry he hurt you. I’m sure you didn’t deserve it.”

Damien hummed softly, chains clinking as he shifted. He looked…really sad. And a little angry, when he opened his eyes again. Eric knew the Actor’s other pets were sad, too, kept in the cages downstairs. Eric didn’t understand. Why would anyone be sad with the Actor? He was so _wonderful_. Sure Eric didn’t _like_ some of the stuff the Actor did, but the Actor was so kind, and gentle, Eric let him do it anyway. It wasn’t like fighting would do much. All it would do was make the Actor hurt him, like he hurt Damien, and the other pets, sometimes. Eric didn’t want to be hurt.

The shower shut off in the bathroom, and Eric gasped. He pulled his hand out of Damien’s hair – though his heart panged at the desperate, disappointed sound Damien made – and situated himself back in the middle of the bed. He was just back in position when the door to the bathroom opened, and the Actor stepped into the room, loosely clad in just his red silk bathrobe. Eric beamed, _so_ happy to see him, even though it’d just been about twenty minutes. “Master!”

The Actor spared him a glance, and a little smile graced his lips. He petted Eric a couple times as he passed to grab his brush, combing back his wet, dripping hair. “Were you a good boy while I was in the shower?”

Eric nodded enthusiastically, still beaming, and the Actor chuckled a bit, staring at himself in the mirror as he combed his hair. Eric tilted his head, happy watching the Actor, and trying to ignore Damien’s muffled sounds of pain. “Are you going to make me pretty now, Master?”

“Patience, pet.” The Actor shot him a look via his reflection, and Eric shrunk. His smile fell, and he picked at the big, plush red comforter while he waited. He didn’t want to make the Actor upset. Was he already upset? Eric hoped he wasn’t. He wanted to be pretty, not hurt.

After a while, there was a hand in his hair, and Eric flinched _wildly_ before leaning into the touch with a pleased hum, a little smile back on his face. The Actor’s hand slid down to cup his chin, and Eric knew it was okay to look at him. The Actor was smiling, and that just made happiness flood Eric’s chest. “Are you ready to be pretty, pet?”

Eric nodded, excitement coursing through him. The Actor chuckled, and kissed Eric’s forehead. He was _cold_ , his lips almost burning with how cold he was, but Eric didn’t mind. He just watched as the Actor turned to his closet, excited and curious for what he was going to do.

The Actor had him stand over by Damien, and strip of his clothes. Eric blushed a little, but the Actor wouldn’t like it if he hid himself. He kept his gaze away from Damien, and relaxed visibly when the Actor pulled a white dress over his head. It was _tight_ , Eric could hardly breathe, and it pinned his thighs together, ending at his knees, but Eric didn’t complain. There was a golden trim around the edges of the dress, and it did look rather pretty didn’t it?

Eric jumped, struggling to breathe in the dress when the Actor kicked Damien in the ribs. Damien made a broken, pained sound, leaning to fall onto his side, but the Actor didn’t let him, forcing his chin up. “ _Watch_ , Damien. Watch as I pretty him up. Else I’ll make this a lot more painful for _him_.”

Both Damien and Eric went rigid, and Damien slowly dragged his eyes up to meet Eric’s. There was that sad look again. It was…a defeated look. Though there was still a _burning_ rage in them, and Eric just barely resisted the urge to cower.

The Actor draped Eric in the finest, most expensive looking jewelry Eric had ever seen. Golden necklaces embellished with gems of all sorts, each bigger and longer than the last, till they were draping far over his shoulders and upper arms and the last connected to a golden belt the Actor had tied around his waist. Big golden rings that weighed heavy on Eric’s fingers, with three on each finger, making it hard to move them. Bracelets that went all the way up to Eric’s elbows. The Actor had pierced his ears long ago, a line from the end of his earlobe all the way up to the top of his cartilage. The big hoops that hung from the bottommost piercing and the gold chains and diamond studs that soon filled the other piercings were also heavy. The Actor purred praises the entire time, and by the time he was done, Eric could hardly move, completely weighed down by the jewelry.

“Look at you…” The Actor tilted his chin up a little, earrings clinking softly together and against the necklaces. “So pretty, pet. Such a pretty little object, aren’t you?”

Eric hummed softly, having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. He felt heavy, and sleepy, but he felt _good_ , and that was really all that mattered, right? He was good for the Actor, for his Master, and he hummed against when there was a hand in his hair.

“You look tired, doll.” Doll. That was a new one. Eric liked it. “Let’s get you in your pretty case, hm?

Eric’s eyes flickered back open, staring blankly at Damien. “…Case?”

The Actor turned him around. There was a pretty, white and gold box up against the wall now, white velvet visibly lining the interior through the big glass door. Eric was sure it hadn’t been there ten minutes ago. But who knows, maybe he’d just never seen it before.

The Actor led him over, and helped him step up inside. He locked Eric’s wrists and ankles into mildly padded metal restraints attached to the back wall of the box – where had those come from? – and took a step back, closing the door and locking it in place. The Actor grinned. “There. Like a doll in her box. So pretty.”

Eric pouted, tugging at his wrists a little, making the bracelets jingle. His tone was whiny and petulant. “ _Maaaaster…_ m’sleepy…”

The Actor raised an eyebrow. “Then go to sleep, doll.”

Eric blinked, confused. “…Standing?”

“ _Yes_ , standing. Like a doll.” 

The Actor was getting impatient, Eric could hear it, and he relented. He tugged at his wrists again, clearly no happy though. “…Okay, Master. I’ll try.”

Eric did eventually fall asleep, slumping painfully in his restraints, but he was so exhausted from standing for so long he didn’t wake.

He didn’t notice either that his box was positioned exactly in front of Damien – _Dark_ – as another cruel twist as the Actor looked for his whip and Dark shook in his chains. He was _terrified_ , yes, but – 

There was nothing but heartbreak and _rage_ – rage towards the Actor – in his eyes as he stared at Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> The Actor is an absolute _bastard_ , ain't he
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
